Dragons and the TMNT 2
by Lady J 765
Summary: The dragons and TMNT are back for another adventure filled with Watchers, other dragons, and a mysterious raven that can transform into a woman!
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few days since the Watchers looked through the window, and they were

frustrated because they could not come up with a plan to get to earth.

Then Samyaza, the biggest and most powerful Watcher said "I have a plan."

So the other Watchers began listening to him, and he said "We will send

Sir Devin the dragon slayer to capture the girl, and kill the dragon, and turtles."

"But how will we get a message to him?" asked a Watcher.

"My wife, Morgan le Fay, will send him the message, then it will not be

much longer tell we get to earth." said Samyaza.

It was a typical Monday morning for Jessica, except that someone was talking about

the "fake dragon sighting" as the media called it. "I still can't believe it, because it looked so

real!" said a guy named Nick. "Ya I agree." said a guy named Dillon.

Jessica rolled her eyes "They don't know the half of it!" she thought.

The bell started ringing so Jessica ran to class, and her English teacher

Ms. Rodriguez walked in with a new student, and she said "Class, this is Billy Bannister,

and Billy there is a open spot next to Jessica that you can sit in." So when Billy took his seat

Jessica's special dragon senses activated, and she sensed dragon blood in him, and she

thought "I should ask my Mom about him, maybe she knows something about him,

after all if there are other dragon children she probably knows."

Then Ms. Rodriguez started the lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

After school when Jessica got home she found her Mom and said "Hey Mom

at school today I sensed dragon blood in this new kid, Billy Bannister."

Jessica's Mom, Irene said "Did you say Billy Bannister?" "Ya I did." said Jessica.

"Hmm... no wonder you sensed dragon blood in him, he is the of Clefspeare who

is now Jared Bannister." said Irene. "So he's a dragon kid to!" said Jessica.

"Yes, and you must meet him." said Irene. Then they heard a knock at the door, so

Irene went to the door and looked through the window, and saw Jared so she opened the door, and

said "Jared it has been so long since I last saw you." "Yes it has been 1,500 years, so may Billy and I

come in?" asked Jared. "Yes of course." said Irene. So she let Jared in, and saw a boy behind him and she

said "You must be Billy." "The one and only." said Billy. So they all sat down and Jared

said "Hello Jessica, I'm Jared and this is my son Billy." "Ya I saw Billy at school today, and I was wondering,

because I have dragon wings, does Billy have any dragon traits?" asked Jessica.

"Yes I do, I have fire breathing and danger sensing." said Billy. "Cool!" said Jessica.

"So why did you move here?" asked Irene. "Well my wife, Marilyn, and I thought

because of your encounter with a Watcher that there may be more, so we moved here

so that just in case there is at least two dragons for them to fight." said Jared.

"That makes sense." said Irene. "Look at the time I am sorry, but we must be going

before Marilyn starts worrying about us." said Jared. "That is OK, it was nice to see you again." said

Irene. Just as they were leaving, Jessica said "Billy can we be friends?" And Billy replied "Of course

we can, we dragons need to stick together." And that made Jessica so happy!


	3. Chapter 3

While Jared and Billy were getting in their car, they did not see the man watching them

from across the street. The man said "I have Hartanna, and the girl in my grasp!"

But a raven flew down to him and said "Wait, we must get the turtles first, then

Hartanna,, and the girl." "Why, Morgan?" said the man. Then the raven transformed into

a woman and said "Because Devin, if we attack now they still can retreat to the turtles,

but if we kill the turtles first then they have no one to retreat to."

"Good plan Morgan, I did not think about that." said Devin. "Of course you would not

think about it, your thirst for dragon blood will blind you, that is why I am here." said Morgan.

Then Jessica's Dad pulled up the driveway, and went inside the house, and Morgan

said "We will use Jessica to lead us to the turtles , then we will kill them, and Hartanna

will be next." Then Morgan transformed back into a raven and flew over to the house,

and Devin said "We better kill them soon because I am tired of waiting."

That night Jessica and Irene told her Dad, Matthew, all about when Jared, and Billy came over,

and Matthew said "Well, I am glad you have a dragon friend Jessica, now you don't have to

hide your dragon wings when he, or his family are around." "Ya me to." said Jessica.

At 10:00 that night, Jessica went to bed thinking about if she should go for a flight,

but she thought "I need my rest for tomorrow, I have a big English test first thing in the morning."

And good thing she did not because a raven was right outside her window, watching her.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 2:00 a.m. as Morgan was plotting her next move she thought "I will use Jessica to lead me

to the the turtles, but how?" "I can't follow her everywhere she goes."

As Morgan was thinking she heard jumping so she looked over to the other houses, and

saw a huge figure jumping from roof to roof, and she saw its shape was a turtle, so she

flew over to a tree to watch.

As Raph jumped onto Jessica's roof he said "Why did Donnie have to want to test it now?"

"I was sleeping peacefully." Then Raph lightly knocked on Jessica's window, and a few minutes

later Jessica opened the window and said "Raph what are you doing here?" "Well... said Raph,

Donnie wanted to test his new device thing, and he needs your help." "My help why?" asked Jessica.

"Because he said its supposed to open portals." said Raph. Now that got Jessica's attention!

"OK I will come, but I have to ask why so early?" asked Jessica. "Donnie said just in case any bad things

happen everyone will be asleep, and will not even know." said Raph. So Jessica and Raph

went down to the sewers, but they did not know that a raven was following them.

As Jessica and Raph were entering the lair Donnie said "Good your here so we can start."

"Raph said your new device is supposed to open portals, but how?" asked Jessica.

"Let me explain" said Donnie, "this device-I call it 'Apollo'-can use a flash of light to open portals, but

it first has to scan the light energy of a portal to replicate it, so I need you to open a

portal so Apollo can scan it." "OK that explains why I'm here." said Jessica, "well were

do you want the portal, and were to?" "Could you open one over here on the wall, and then

make it open on the wall across from it?" said Donnie. "Sure." said Jessica.

As Jessica opened the portals Donnie scanned them with Apollo, and Donnie said "That's good I scanned

it." So Jessica closed the portals, and while everyone crowded around Donnie, the raven said "Hm...

the turtles are trying to open portals?" "This may be a good thing if I can trick one of them into

opening a portal to the six circle the Watchers could be free even faster."


	5. Chapter 5

As everyone crowded around Donnie, Raph said "Good job Don." "Ya so cool!" said Mikey.

"Um I don't want to be rude, but I do have school in the morning, so if I could go home that would

be great." said Jessica. "Of course Jessica you can." said Leo. "Thanks for coming here to help

me." said Donnie. "Your welcome Donnie." said Jessica.

At 6:00 Jessica's home phone started ringing, and her Mom picked up, and said "Oh OK I will

tell her." So then Jessica's Mom came to Jessica's room, and said "Jessica school has been

canceled so you can sleep in." "OK." said Jessica. Jessica was just about to go back to sleep when

her phone stared ringing, so Jessica picked up, and said "Hello?" "Hey Jessica its Billy I just heard

school was canceled, and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall later when it opens and get

some lunch." said Billy. "Sure Billy that would be great." said Jessica. "OK see you later!" said Billy.

Later while Jessica was getting lunch with Billy, Morgan was in the lair thinking "I should

use the turtle called Mikey because from what I have seen he would be the most easy to

trick." So Morgan found Mikey and he was alone so Morgan flew over to him and said "Hello

Mikey." "Wow a talking bird how cool!" said Mikey. "Mikey, could I ask you to do a favor for me?"

said the raven. "Of course little talking bird." said Mikey. "Could you open a portal to the six circle

of Hades for me?" asked the raven. "I don't know, Donnie said I could not play with Apollo." said Mikey.

"Why do they think your not smart enough to use it?" said the raven. "Your right they do doubt me!"

said Mikey, "So let's go!" So Mikey started up Apollo, and opened a portal, and they jumped, but they

were not in the six circle, they were in the third! Then the raven said "Open a portal to the six circle!"

"I can't the batteries are dead!" said Mikey, "And I forgot to grab more!"

"Mikey don't do it!" said Donnie. But it was to late he was gone. "We have to call Jessica she can open a

portal and find him." said Leo. "Let's hope so." said Donnie.


	6. Chapter 6

As Jessica and Billy were leaving the mall, Jessica's phone rang, so she picked up

and it was Leo. "Jessica, Mikey opened a portal with Apollo and we don't know where he

is, so please get to the lair ASAP!" said Leo. "OK I'm on my way!" said Jessica.

"Is everything OK Jessica?" asked Billy. Jessica thought "How can I tell him but not reveal

the turtles?" "Um... some friends of mine need my help, so I'm sorry Billy, but I have to

go." said Jessica. Then Jessica ran to the back of the mall, and Billy thought "She is hiding

something from me." So Billy followed her and saw Jessica going into the sewers, so he

followed.

Jessica was running so fast she had to slow down or she would trip and she did not want to

do that! And because she is an Oracle of Fire her vision got sharper meaning a dimensional portal

was near, so when she got to the lair she saw the turtles and Splinter pacing. So she said "Hey

where was he when he opened the portal?" "He was over here." said Donnie.

Then Jessica started a fire storm and she saw a marsh and an island with a small, castle-like

building on top of it's hill. "This is to cool, you guys have to see this!" said Jessica. So Jessica

stopped the fire storm and everyone gathered around the portal to see, but they did not know that

Billy was watching to, and Leo said "We have to go there now because we don't know what

trouble he is getting himself into." "Yeah I agree." said Donnie. Then Billy came out of his hiding

place and said "Wait!" "Who is this?" said Donnie. "Let's get him!" said Raph. "Wait, I know him

he is a friend of mine, " said Jessica, "Billy what are you doing down here?" "Well I followed you

here, and I know that place from my Dad's stories, it is the third circle of Hades, and if your

going I'm going." said Billy. "OK you can come, but first we must get the things we need," said Jessica,

"how about we get the things we need then let's meet back here, OK?" "Good with us." said

the turtles.


	7. Chapter 7

"What nice place you have here little bird." said Mikey. The raven thought "If

I can trap him here then the other turtles, and the girl will come here looking for him."

So then the raven said "Mikey, I want to show you something." "OK little bird." said Mikey.

So the raven led him to a little room with metal bars, and said "Would you like to go

in, and look around?" "Sure why not?" said Mikey. Then Mikey went in, and the raven

shut the door and laughed. And Mikey said "Hey why did you do that?" Then the raven

transformed into Morgan and said "Because I'm Morgan, and when the other turtles, and the

girl come looking for you they will fall into my trap."

As Jessica and Billy were running home, Billy said "Wow your friends are those huge turtles?"

"Yeah they are," said Jessica, "and I don't know how I will explain the situation to my parents." "Well...

just tell them they should understand." said Billy. So then Jessica ran up her driveway, and Billy ran up his,

and Jessica found her parents and said "Mom and Dad um Mikey opened a portal

to the third circle of Hades, and Billy, the turtles, and I have to get him back and I wanted to

tell you, please don't be mad at me." "Jessica, we're not mad we're proud of you because

your being so brave!" said Irene. "Jessica go save your friend." said Matthew. "Thank you,

your the best Mom and Dad ever!" said Jessica. "Just remember to pack your sunscreen!"

said Irene. So Jessica grabbed a little bottle of sunscreen that fit in her pocket, and when

she was about to go out the door her Mom stopped her and said "Jessica I was waiting for

the right time, and this feels like it so I want to give this ruby necklace to you because

it is a sign of your dragon heritage, and every dragon gets a ruby." "It's beautiful

thank you so much!" said Jessica. So Jessica put it on, and then said one last goodbye to

her parents, then she left.


	8. Chapter 8

Jessica and Billy meet at the man hole, and Jessica saw Billy had a sword in a scabbard so she

asked "Where did you get the sword from?" "When I told my Dad where I was going he gave

it to me." said Billy. "OK." said Jessica. While Jessica and Billy were walking to the lair Jessica

asked "You said your Dad told you about the third circle, so did he tell you anything about

the other circles?" "No he only talked about the third for example, he said never eat

anything there, and never ever trust someone called Morgan." said Billy.

"Hmm I wonder how does he know so much about the third circle?" said Jessica.

That's when they arrived at the lair, and Leo said "Everyone ready to go?"

"Yes I packed extra batteries for Apollo because I don't know how much power

it has left, and medical supplies just in case Mikey's hurt." said Donnie. "Yeah just let me

take off my backpack and I will be ready to go." said Jessica. "And I will stay here

just in case Michelangelo comes back." said Splinter. So Jessica took off her backpack, and while

she started a fire storm, Raph whispered to Leo "I don't trust that Billy kid, we should keep

an eye on him." "Yeah I agree." whispered Leo. "The portals open." said Jessica.

"OK ready everyone?" asked Leo. "Ready!" said everyone. The Leo and Raph went first,

then Donnie, and Billy, and last, but not least Jessica.


	9. Chapter 9

When Jessica came out of the portal Leo said "Good everyone is here,

now let's go to the castle that's probably where Mikey would go."

So Jessica, Billy, and the turtles minus one walked to the castle and stopped

in front of a door. "Should we knock?" asked Donnie. "Just bust the door down!" said Raph

as he ran towards the door and knocked it down. "Wow," said Jessica, "That is a lot of

doors." There were five doors, two on each side and one straight ahead.

"Raph, Donnie you two take the doors on the right and Jessica, Billy you two take

the doors on the left." said Leo, "I'll take the one straight ahead."

What should we do if we don't find anything?" asked Billy. "Then meet back here." said Leo.

In Raph's door was a library. In Donnie's door there were many bedrooms, and in Jessica's

door she saw a beautiful dining room. As Billy entered his door it slammed shut behind him

and Morgan stepped out of the shadows. Billy pulled out his sword and Morgan threw it out

of his hand with the flick of her wrist. "Look into my eyes Billy, look into my eyes." said Morgan

as they glowed black. "No I will not!" yelled Billy, but he had backed up into a wall and could not escape.

Morgan made him look into her eyes and said "You are under my command." "I am under your

command." said Billy in an robotic voice as his eyes glowed black to. "Now go back to your friends

and kill them, but bring me back the girl alive, hurt or not." said Morgan.

In Leo's door he found Mikey's cell. "Mikey!" yelled Leo. "Leo!" yelled Mikey, "Please get

me out of here bro!" As Leo was picking the lock, Mikey said "Leo we have to watch out for this

bird that can turn into a woman, she's the one that locked me in here." Then Leo got Mikey out of his

cell and they ran back to the others. When they got there they saw Raph, Donnie, and Jessica

waiting for Leo and Billy. "Hey, look who I found!" said Leo. "Mikey!" Raph, Bonnie, and Jessica yelled.

They had a group hug, that's when Billy walked out of his door.


	10. Chapter 10

"Billy!" said Jessica, "Leo found Mikey!" "That's great now you can all die together." said Billy.

"Billy?" said Jessica. At that moment Billy pulled out his sword and said "Prepare to die."

"Run!" yelled Leo. The turtles and Jessica ran outside, and now they could fight Billy better.

"Billy, stop now!" yelled Jessica. But Billy wasn't listening to Jessica. He swung his sword and

cut Jessica across the stomach. "Jessica!" yelled the turtles. Raph, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey attacked

him all at once, but he beat them using new strength and speed given to him by Morgan.

Billy was about to kill Leo when he was shot in the leg by Josh. Josh and Sir Barlow ran over to

Jessica and the turtles, and Sir Barlow said "We need to get this girl back to headquarters

now or she will bleed out." "Sir Barlow the boy is gone." said Josh. "Don't worry

about him right now, you must carry her back to headquarters now!" said Sir Barlow.

Then Jessica was barely conscious and as Josh picked her up she said "Please don't

leave my friends." "OK then, Josh get her through the portal to headquarters and

tell the other Guardians to come and help me get her friends to headquarters" said Sir Barlow.

As Josh was running to the portal he said "Don't worry you'll be OK."

When Josh reached the portal the last thing Jessica saw was his face before she fell unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a beautiful morning for some, for Jessica it was full of pain. Her dreams were full of

memories of Billy cutting her across the stomach. "AAH!" Jessica screamed as she woke up.

She thought "What is this place, and how did I get here?" As she sat up Jessica felt pain in her stomach,

and at that time a woman came through the door of the bedroom. "I wouldn't sit up if I were you" said the woman,

"I don't want you to rip your stitches." "Who are you?" asked Jessica. "Goodness, where are my manners?"

said the woman, "I'm Rebecca, Sir Patrick's wife." "I don't mean to be rude, but who is

Sir Patrick?" asked Jessica. "Oh, you must not know about the Guardians." says Rebecca, "Stay here I'm

going to go get Patrick." After Rebecca leaves Jessica remembers the turtles. "Whoever this Sir Patrick guy

is I have to ask him were they are." Then a man and Rebecca walk in. "Hi, my name is Sir Patrick and you are at

Guardian headquarters." said Sir Patrick. "Guardian headquarters?" said Jessica. "Yes we Guardians

protect dragons and their children like you." said Sir Patrick. "He seems nice enough, I'll trust him and

Rebecca for now." thought Jessica. "OK, well I had some friends with me do you know where they are?" asked Jessica.

"Yes they are in one of the training rooms." said Sir Patrick. "How long have I been here?" asked Jessica.

"A week, and since you've been asleep that long would you like something to eat?" asked Sir Patrick.

At that moment Jessica's stomach growled. "Yes please!" said Jessica. "Rebecca, could you please go get

Jessica some food?" said Sir Patrick. "Sure." said Rebecca. "OK, I have some business to attend to but don't

worry, you are in good hands with Rebecca." said Sir Patrick. Then Sir Patrick left the room and Jessica

had a lot to think about till Rebecca came back with a tray full of food.


End file.
